Netflix andChill?
by ipreferwestside
Summary: The thought crosses her mind when they're picking at the last of their dinner that she's having a good time. No, a great time. Better than she could have ever hoped. A 2x14 post-ep. COMPLETE.
_Tumblr prompt: Pre-Always: Beckett invites Castle to Netflix and chill without knowing the true meaning behind it._

 _Post-2x14, The Third Man. Assume "Netflix and chill" meant then what it means today._

* * *

 **NETFLIX AND...CHILL?**

* * *

The thought crosses her mind when they're picking at the last of their dinner that she's having a good time. No, a great time. Better than she could have ever hoped.

The conversation is effortless, transitioning from the case to the mundane with ease. He shares a few stories from his writing, of his need to work out issues like how to escape from being tied to a chair. By actually being tied to a chair, naturally. She tells him of one of her more interesting arrests, the guy that had been covered in peanut butter who she'd tackled into a pile of garbage.

When they've both finished their meals and shakes he grabs the check, ignoring her protests. And when he offers to walk her home, she finds herself looking forward to the extra time with him. It's when they emerge from the subway a few blocks from her place that she realizes she doesn't want the night to end.

By the time they approach her building their conversation has waned, and she shuffles her feet, eyes on the sidewalk, when they come to a stop. "Well…this is me," she says with a shrug. "Um, do you want to come up? Watch a movie?"

Castle chuckles. "What, like Netflix and chill?"

She sees his eyes darken when she nods. "Yeah, I guess so. What do you say?"

He holds out his arm, and when she tucks her hand in the crook of his elbow he leads them into the building. "I accept."

They ride the elevator in silence, her arm in his, and she can't help but lean into him slightly when the elevator comes to a stop on her floor. He's still carrying her dress, and after she lets him in he lays it over the back of the couch.

"Do you want something to drink?" she calls out from the kitchen, fingers working at undoing her hair. Keeping her hair up for so long has given her a slight headache, and she runs her fingers through it a few times to make sure the clips and bobby pins are all out. "Um, I have beer, coffee if you want. Water. That's about it right now."

"Beer would be great," Castle calls from the living room.

Kate hands him a bottle as she settles on the couch next to him, and tries to ignore the shiver that rolls up her spine when their fingers brush. "What do you want to watch?" she asks as she slides her laptop towards her and turns it on.

Castle chuckles, a surprised noise from deep in his throat. "Oh. Um, I'm fine with anything."

Kate glances up at his laugh to see him looking down at his lap, a blush blooming across his cheeks. "What?" When he just smiles and shakes his head, she turns to face him, curling one leg beneath her. "Castle. What?"

"When you said 'Netflix and chill'…you know what that means, right?" He finally makes eye contact, a shy smile on his face.

Kate feels her face flush. "Judging by your reaction, I don't think it means just watching a movie."

"No. Um, it kinda…well, it pretty much means sex." Castle shifts on the couch, obviously uncomfortable. "So when you said Netflix and chill…" He trails off and motions towards the laptop. "But you meant it literally."

"Yeah." Kate stares at her beer on the coffee table and reaches for it, takes a long swig. She can't even look at Castle, and judging by the way he's fidgeting, he's just as embarrassed as she is. "Wow, I feel stupid," she admits after a few long moments.

Castle drains his beer, then wipes his hands on his pants and stands. "Maybe I should go," he says, avoiding her gaze. "Uh, I'll see you later." His hand is on the door knob when Kate calls out.

"Wait." She stands and joins him at the door; after a moment's hesitation, she takes his hand from the knob. "Or, you can stay?" When he glances at their joined hands, she drops his. "Not for…that. I could just really use the company right now."

Castle nods and follows her back to the kitchen where she grabs them each another beer. "Is everything okay?" he asks once they're settled on the couch yet again.

Kate pauses her browsing and glances at him. He looks concerned, brows furrowed, and she reaches out to pat his knee. "Yeah. When I'm alone the silence can get to me, that's all. It's nice having company sometimes."

"Kate-" Castle covers her hand with his and squeezes. "You can call me any time, I hope you know that. If you want company, even if you just need to talk."

Kate studies his face, searching for any sign of dishonesty, or even traces of Bachelor Number Nine. But she sees nothing of the sort; all she sees is concern and openness, and she's grateful, so grateful, that she flips her hand under his and squeezes back.

"Thanks, Rick," she whispers, barely audible. Only his responding smile tells her that he heard. After a long moment just looking in his eyes, the first hint of desire coiling in her stomach, she clears her throat and moves her attention back to her laptop. "So, waddya wanna watch?"

* * *

 _A/N: All mistakes are mine, thanks Callie for the read through. Originally posted to my Tumblr._


End file.
